<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bumblebee: Bird Watching by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388302">Bumblebee: Bird Watching</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues'>RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:00:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake and Yang has a night on the town.</p><p>Bumblebee<br/>Post-Fall</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bumblebee: Bird Watching</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Yang walked into the bar, slowly followed by Blake. Yang moved to the bar while Blake found a table that was out of sight. Yang looked over at her before the bartender got to her. Looked over while the bartender was pouring their drinks, and looked over once last time before weaving her way through the crowd. She reached the table and snuggled in with Blake. She kissed Blake on the lips. She then held Blake's drink up to her lips, and Blake took a sip. Yang then took a sip of her own.</p><p class="western">Yang: Nice to get away.</p><p class="western">Blake: *affirmative groan*</p><p class="western">Yang: Can't believe I actually got you away from your book.</p><p class="western">Blake: *rolls her eyes*</p><p class="western">Blake: *kisses Yang on her cheek*</p><p class="western">Blake: I still love spending time with you.</p><p class="western">Yang: *pulls Blake in for a powerful kiss*</p><p class="western">Yang: *once again holds up Blake's drink to her lips*</p><p class="western">Blake: *takes a sip of her drink*</p><p class="western">Yang: *gives her a quick peck on her lips*</p><p class="western">Blake: I'm just not fond of crowds...</p><p class="western">Yang: *squeezes Blake*</p><p class="western">Yang (whispering): I know.</p><p class="western">Yang (whispering): Unless you're the one leading them.</p><p class="western">Blake: *contented moan*</p><p class="western">Yang: It's been some time since you've done that.</p><p class="western">Blake: *rolls her eyes*</p><p class="western">Blake: Faunus have rights now. The kingdoms have accepted us. Discrimination is illegal. So long as the kingdoms follow their own laws, there's no need for me to protest again.</p><p class="western">Yang: *takes a deep drink*</p><p class="western">Yang (whispering): Do you miss it?</p><p class="western">Blake (quietly): Honestly, I don't know... I don't remember... I never really thought about it...</p><p class="western">Yang (quietly): What does that mean?</p><p class="western">Blake (quietly): I... needed to do it... and did... When the crowd is working with you... it's part of you... It's when you stop that the crowds get crowded...</p><p class="western">Yang (whispers into her ear): Good one.</p><p class="western">Blake: *nods to her drink*</p><p class="western">Yang: *picks up Blake's drink and lifts it up to her mouth*</p><p class="western">Blake: *takes a sip*</p><p class="western">Blake: Mmm. Any day of the week, I'd rather be a in dark hole like this, watching the world with you. See anything you like?</p><p class="western">Yang: You obviously.</p><p class="western">Blake: *rolls her eyes*</p><p class="western">Blake: I've got you, and know you aren't going to leave... I just want to know if you see anyone you fancy?</p><p class="western">Yang: Ever since I got comfortable with you, they are nothing more than eye candy.</p><p class="western">Blake: So, you see any eye candy?</p><p class="western">Yang: A few lovely birds here.</p><p class="western">Blake: You always did love bird watching.</p><p class="western">Yang: *quiet snicker*</p><p class="western">Yang (whispering): You never seem to have a problem joining me.</p><p class="western">Blake: Mmm. As long as I have my little dark hole to share with you.</p><p class="western">Yang: *repeatedly kisses Blake on her cheek and the side of her neck*</p><p class="western">Yang: *brings Blake's drink up to her lips*</p><p class="western">Blake: *takes a sip*</p><p class="western">Yang: *gives Blake a deep, passionate kiss*</p><p class="western">Yang: *smushes her face up alongside Blake's*</p><p class="western">Yang: So, how about you?</p><p class="western">Blake: Oh, a few. Like that redhead. Kind of reminds me of someone we used to know...</p><p class="western">Yang: Now that you point it out, damn, I mean, yeah...</p><p class="western">Blake and Yang: *quietly stare out from their little dark hole*</p><p class="western">The pulse of the music stoked them with energy, as did the girls on the dance floor. First Yang's head started moving with the music, and then Blake's.</p><p class="western">Yang: *gave Blake a last sip of her drink*</p><p class="western">Yang: *finished off her own drink*</p><p class="western">Yang: *stood up and pulled Blake to the dance floor*</p><p class="western">Blake: *let's herself get pulled along*</p><p class="western">Blake: *gets pulled into Yang's arms and starts moving with her*</p><p class="western">To and fro the pair moved to the music, building up energy with every movement.</p><p class="western">* * *</p><p class="western">The two stumbled out of the bar.</p><p class="western">Yang: I'm going to do it.</p><p class="western">Blake: Do what?</p><p class="western">Yang: *picks up Blake like a princess*</p><p class="western">Blake: *scoffs*</p><p class="western">Yang: Sound like Weiss, I'll carry you like Weiss.</p><p class="western">Blake: I am not some delicate Atlasian princess.</p><p class="western">Yang: But you're still a princess.</p><p class="western">Yang: *dips Blake and kisses her deeply*</p><p class="western">Yang: *stumbles as she nearly drops her*</p><p class="western">Blake: *clings tightly to Yang's neck*</p><p class="western">Blake: Smoothe.</p><p class="western">Yang: Just kiss...</p><p class="western">Blake: *kisses Yang*</p><p class="western">Yang: Still carrying you like the precious you are.</p><p class="western">Blake: If I'm a princess, what are you?</p><p class="western">Yang: I'm just a rube from Patch...</p><p class="western">Blake: Or, humble hero. You gave up the quiet life to go on a hero's journey.</p><p class="western">Yang: You are such a delicate prissycess.</p><p class="western">Blake: And you are my valiant hero. You did defeat the evil prince trying to lock me in the tower.</p><p class="western">Yang: So, what, I'm like a princess-charming?</p><p class="western">Blake: Definitely my dashing hero. And now is a time to offer my dashing heroine her reward.</p><p class="western">Yang: Shit, I guess I've got to get you to our hotel.</p><p class="western">Blake: If you could. If you would.</p><p class="western">* * *</p><p class="western">The two nude bodies started moving in the bed.</p><p class="western">Blake: Aww... headache... Get me coffee...</p><p class="western">Yang: Too bad the Weiss queen isn't here to make it for us.</p><p class="western">Blake: *snuggles up to Yang and kisses her on the cheek*</p><p class="western">Yang: Yeah-yeah.</p><p class="western">Yang: *stumbles out of her bed*</p><p class="western">Yang: Do we even have a coffee maker?</p><p class="western">Blake: *groans*</p><p class="western">Blake: Dying... your pretty prissy princess is dying...</p><p class="western">Yang: Maybe... the lobby... but then I would have to get dressed... Wait, that's it! Coffee maker!</p><p class="western">Blake: My hero.</p><p class="western">* * *</p><p class="western">Blake and Yang sat on a couch with a sheet wrapped around them.</p><p class="western">Blake: Sweet, wonderful potation.</p><p class="western">Yang: *drinks her coffee*</p><p class="western">Yang: *satisfied sigh*</p><p class="western">Blake: I love you.</p><p class="western">Yang: *giggles*</p><p class="western">Yang: Every day with you is a new adventure.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted on my <a href="https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/190439419331/bumblebee-bird-watching%22">RWBY Dialogues</a> tumblog.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>